unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vice-Admiral Stanley
Stanley SquarePants (April 22, 1951 - May 31st, 1987, aged 36) was the late cousin of SpongeBob SquarePants, the half-brother of BlackJack SquarePants, and a marine vice-admiral before his tragic death at the hands of Marx during the Videogame War. His presumed and quite possible mental instability, bad luck of breaking things accidentally, and various suicide attempts make him a more infamous yet looked up to marine in history. Early Life Originally, Stanley was a normally birthed sponge that remained in relative obscurity for almost fifteen years. As a child and young teenager, he lived a rather modest yet happy and glorifying life. His family memories were fond and warming for him, but that all changed in the course of nearly fifteen years. On November 9th, 1965, his parents were brutally assassinated by a crew of raiding pirates, who looted the town and murdered any innocent bystanders they could see. His parents, unfortunately, were caught in the gunfire, but Stanley himself managed to narrowly escape into a cellar before the gunfire caught him. According to textbooks, it wasn't until the next day that Stanley found the tattered remains of his dead parents. Falling to his knees and crying to the heavens, he swore revenge on all who defied him, and promised to wipe out as many pirates as he could find in his lifetime. However, not only would killing pirates and becoming a well-renowned bounty hunter become a hobby and joy for him, it would also condemn him - leading him to a saddening spiral of depression, suicide, debauchery, drug-addiction, and murder. Mid Life Eventually, Stanley came to a terms agreement with the marines to become a full-fledged member of their navy. The marines had agreed to his application due to his taken-to-extremes bounty hunting, and made him a marine soldier. Eventually, over the course of a long and difficult six years, Stanley rose from the ranks of soldier, to captain, to commodore, to rear-admiral, and finally, to vice-admiral status. Videogame War and Death Stanley is most renowned for his important role in the Videogame War, specifically the 1987 Battle of Tokyo. Stanley, after vigorous training with Admiral Zaraki Kenpachi, lead the marines in a final stand against the invading Sonic Fans, Pacman Fans, and Mario Fans. The Marine forces during the free-for-all battle were a total of 4,500, while the Pacman, Sonic, and Mario fans all totaled up to over 40,000 soldiers. The Marines, despite this, were at an advantage, because the battle was a free-for-all with every side for themselves. Stanley took advantage of this, and decided to lead over 2,000 of the marine forces to fight off the coup d'etat lead by Mouser and his forces. Stanley's plan was to pick off each side one by one. Stanley, however, was being easily overcome by Mouser's forces. Stanley led a retreat call to his marine forces. During the climax of the battle, Stanley was fully prepared to end the war. He stood atop the tallest building and, holding a nuclear bomb against his chest, he was prepared to suicide bomb to end the war once and for all. However, before he could do anything, the Undefeatable Marx appeared from the skies and impaled Stanley through the heart, ending his life. Category:Dead guys Category:Warriors Category:Villains Category:Guys Category:Guys who gave themself a promotion